MY LIFE (Rose Weasley)
by Wonderful Diamonds
Summary: This is about Rose Weasley's life. A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters!
1. Hello!

HELLO EVERYONE! THIS IS ROSE AND I'M GOING TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS

**_THE STORY OF MY LIFE_**!


	2. Chapter 1: I Want To Name Her After You

**_May 25, 2006, in St.Mungo's_**

Ron and Hermione are staring at their daughter... She has a golden auburn hair, a beautiful green eyes, and freckles that are slightly sprinkled in the bridge of her nose.

"She is beautiful." Ron said as he looks at Hermione lovingly and smiles. Hermione looks at him and smiles back. Then they look at their daughter again.

"Have you think about her name?" Hermione asked.

Ron shakes his head "Not yet... Do you have any idea?"

"Well, I want to name her after you." Hermione replied then looked at Ron and smile. Ron smiles back and pecks her to the lips.

"What should we name her? It cannot be Ronalda or Ronalinda." Ron joked as Hermione laughs.

"Hmmm... How about Rosalinda Amara?!" Hermione exclaimed. Her eyes shining brightly and she's smiling widely.

"Rosalinda Amara...That's nice" He smiled at Hermione then looked at his daughter and lightly caressed her cheek. "Hello Rosie! This is Daddy and Mummy, and we will love you forever!"He said to her daughter and kisses her forehead. Rosalinda opens her eyes and blinked.

Hermione turned to Ron and asked "Rosie?" she raised her brow with a smirk on her face.

Ron smiled sheepishly "Well, Rosalinda is long, so I'm just gonna call her Rosie or Rose."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sooo, I chose those names because I've heard that the meaning of Rosalinda is "beautiful rose" and Amara as "brave and attractive"... Please wait for the next chapter..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Sorting

Hello everyone!! So right now I'm gonna tell you about my appearance.

So, I have a heart-shape face and a long,thick,natural wave golden red hair.My hair is different from my dad's hair because the color of my hair is like a combination of orange,brown,red and yellow.

I have a hazel blue eyes,a natural,soft-angled eyebrows.

I have a pale skin and freckles slighlty sprinkled at the bridge of my nose.

I have a natural rosy cheeks and a natural pink lips.

I have a hourglass body,nice chest,a bubble-shape butt and a nice toned legs. Me and Victoire go to the gym everytime we're bored so,I think it has a nice effect.

My body height is 5'6.

That's all for now guys! Check out the next chapter where I'm gonna tell you about my achievements when I was young. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3: 2017 - 2018

**_December 24, 2017_**

So Abby, Thalia and I became best friends! My cousins and Scorpius are still avoiding me... On our first day of class, there are so many whispers when I enter the potions classroom, but when I raise my hand to answer the question, I think I saw Prof.Slughorn smirk, but I don't care if they think I'm like my mum, cause I am me and she is she... Get it? I also didn't get any replies from my mum and dad... Sigh... Oh, Thalia and Abby are cousins actually...Thalia's mom and Abby's mom are sisters. Right now, I'm inside the train, with Abby and Thalia, for holidays. Yesterday, I asked my mum if I could go home for hols and I get a reply immediately. She said that I should go home and do not worry about my dad

"Rose? Rose? ROSALINDA?!" I immediately looked up and saw Thalia looking at me, her brow raised.

"W-what?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you've been acting strange today..." She said.

"Sorry" I shrugged "What are you talking about?"

"Well we're talking about the hols" Abby replied as she smiles widely. "Our mums decided that we should visit grandma in France but..." She looks at Thalia and I gave them a confused look.

" But what?" I asked them.

They both sigh and replied "WedidntknowtospeakFrench.."

"Sorry, will you please slow down.."

"We kind of... Didn't know how to speak in French which is a problem cause we need a translator just to understand grandma!" Abby exclaimed.

Thalia nodded at her "She's right"

I giggled "Well, I can teach you how to speak French" I smiled at them.

Their eyes widen

"Y-you can speak French?!" Thalia asked.

"Fluently" I said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Abby asked

I rolled my eyes "Well, you didn't ask..."

"Are there any other language that you can speak fluently??" Thalia asked, as she lean closer.

"Italian and Spanish..."

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed. She clapped her hands loudly.

Thalia narrows her eyes "Can you tell us what "Hello" is in French?" She quizzes me.

"Bonjour" I answered.

"What about "Goodbye"??" Abby raised her brow.

"Au revoir" I answered as I smiled at them.

"Translate " My name is Thalia"!" Thalia smirked.

I smirked back and answered "Je m'appelle Thalia" I smirked back. Thalia's eyes wide, and asked "Who teach you to speak those languages??"

I started to explain "My grandma, in my mum's side, she lived in France when she was young, we're pretty close, and sometimes she'll just speak in French, which I can't understand before, so she taught me... Then, I learned Spanish when my grandpa gave me his old book when he was on high-school... He also taught me to speak Italian"

"Interesting..." Abby said quietly

"LOOK! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Thalia told us while she's staring at the window... I look at the window and saw clearly that we're almost there in the Kings' Cross Station... I paled when I looked at the window.

Abby look at me, concern, and said "Rose? Are you sure that you're fine??"

I look at her "Yeah! I'm fine" I smiled forcibly "I'm just nervous..." I bit my bottom lip.

"Awww! Don't worry we'll try to owl you" Thalia winked at me and gave me an encouraging smile

I smiled back at her "Okay"

We get out of the train... I was looking for my parents and I only saw Hugo and mum having a conversation... 'A serious conversation'... I wonder what are they talking about...

I approach them slowly and said "Hi mum... Hi Hugo" I smile

Mum turns around fastly to face me... They looked surprised that I'm already there...

"Hello Rosie" She said nervously then she hugged me

I hugged her back and asked "Where's dad??"

"He's busy..." I frowned at what she said.

I feel sad about the fact that daddy didn't even show up... I know I should try to understand him, but I miss him a lot! I wanna see him!

"C' mon, let's go home. You're tired.." She smiled at me. I just give her a small smile.

When we're at the car, I can feel some tension inside. Sigh. Hopefully, they aren't mad at me for being a Slytherin

* * *

**_When we're in the house..._**

I tried to enlighten the mood... I tried to have a conversation with Hugo but he immediately excuse himself "Sorry Rose... But I have to change my clothes right now.." He smiles forcibly

I just nodded and smiled back "It's okay." He went to his bedroom and shut the door loudly... Sigh

Later night. We just finished dinner, and I'm still waiting for dad. Mum announced that we're going at the Burrow tomorrow morning.

When dad gets inside the house. He saw me sitting in the house, I smiled at him, but he just pretends that he never noticed me. He went inside their bedroom... A tear fell in my eye. Sigh. I think he still doesn't accept that his only daughter will be sorted in SLYTHERIN... Sigh

**_December 25, 2017_**

"Rose! C'mon! Your grandma's waiting for us!" Mom called me from my room

"Coming mum!" I sigh. I'm really nervous today.. I'm going to stay with my WHOLE FAMILY meaning that they're all GRYFFINDORS.. [Except for Molly of course! She's in Ravenclaw] I really, really hope that they aren't mad at me for being a Slytherin.

**_At the burrow..._**

Grandma Weasley welcomed us with a warm hug that I really love. I went to the room that Lily and I are sharing every time we're visiting Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. I saw her sitting in her bed, reading the Quibbler. She saw and smile at me and I smile back at her.

"Hi Lily!"

"Hello Rosie!"

"So... Are there any new theories?"

"Yup" She nodded then look at the Quibbler "It says that a Gnome is actually a man! The man is very nice. He has a farm and worked as a guard of a mining area... When he died, the flowers of the people who cared for him bloom and there's a creature flying around their houses.." She sighed "Do you think it is true?" She looks at me

"Dunno.." I shrugged

Later night... After we ate our dinner... We went to the living room where I saw a very huge Christmas tree with gifts under it... They started searching for their presents and, I don't... I just watched them opening presents, laughing, hugging, smiling...

"Rose, why don't you check out if there's any gift from you.." Grandma smiled at me. I notice that there's silence until I said "Well, umm... I don't really plan to open some gifts today" I smiled sheepishly. I heard a few chuckles from my cousins... Most are coming from James.

* * *

**_December 31, 2017_**

It is already 11:56 p.m. After 4 minutes, it is already 2018! I'm sooo excited! We're all in the living room, waiting until the clock strikes 'twelve'

* * *

It's 11:59 p.m! I am verrryyy excited! We all went outside to watch the fireworks. Dad and uncle George are the ones who set it up.. When the countdown starts...

All: 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

The fireworks explode in the sky saying "Happy New Year!".. I look around and saw my family smiling widely. Sigh. I'm sooo happy to see them happy. I hope that we're always like this. Stress-free, family-bonding, and happy...

* * *

**_January 6, 2018_**

I received a letter from Thalia and Abby saying:

Hello Rose! How are you? I and Thalia are excited to see you again! Oh, and thank you for teaching us a few phrases in French...

Hi Rose! How's your holiday?! Ours is sooo fun! I'm so excited to tell you about our holiday!

Okay Rose, see you tomorrow!

Bye Rose!

I smile while I'm reading the letter. Sigh... I'm so lucky that I have best friends...

* * *

**_January 7, 2018_**

Inside the train... Thalia and Abby are talking about their holiday in France... They told me that they went to the Eiffel Tower. They went to the Louvre Museum. They also went to the Palace of Versailles! Sigh... I really miss France, especially grand-mère and grand-père...

"How's your holiday Rose?" Abby asked me.

I bit my lip before I answered "Hehe... Well, they don't really talk to me except Lily, my cousin. I have a present from grandma. And in New Year's Day, we watched the fireworks. And... That's all.." I give them a small smile.


	5. Chapter 4: Cause You're A Slytherin

**_June 10, 2018_**

So, I'm actually here in Paris, France with grand-mère and grand-père... I told mom last week that I want to have a vacation in grand-mère and grand-père's house and she allow me! My brother wanted to stay in the burrow, so he is not here with me. Sigh. Since I went to Hogwarts are closure wasn't really as strong like before... Right now, I and grand-mère are here inside a boutique. My grand-mère and grand-père are the owners of the Centre dentaire de Granger (Granger's Dental Care). There will be a ball that they will be hosting on Saturday so I'm with her, trying to find a dress.

"Rose, do you think this is okay?" I looked up and saw her wearing a beige Modified A-line dress and a capelet.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. My mouth is slightly open and my eyes are wide.

She laughs at my reaction and said "I guess that's a yes... C'mon, we need to find a salon.." She winked

* * *

**_At the salon... _**

Grand-mère chooses the 3 best hairstyles for her and then she tried it all. She tried the Bohemian Bun, Side Bun, and also Curled Plait. And she chooses the Side Bun. After that, she and Isabelle (makeup artist) have a conversation about her look

"Rose, what do you think?" Grand-mére asked me.

"Ummm... Maybe you just need a light makeup. Looking fresh and beautiful... It's more beautiful to show your real beauty grand-mère" I winked at her

"That iz a great suggeztion Rose" Isabelle smiled at me

* * *

Okay... So it is already 6 p.m and we're already home... Grand-mère is cooking chicken sausage gumbo (Grand-père's favourite) and I'm setting up the table

After eating our dinner...

"How is Hogwarts Rose?" I look at Grand-pére, surprised on his question "Do you have any friends?"

"Yeah" I smiled at him

"What are their names?" Grand-mére asked

"They are Abby and Thalia"

Grand-père leaned on his chair and said "Ahh... I remember your mom when she got the letter, we were so curious about the school... Until we discovered that she's a witch. I and your grand-mère are really proud of her.."

I smiled at my grand-père and thought "Will dad do that when he gets old and think about me getting in Hogwarts and sorted in Slytherin"

**_July 8, 2018_**

So I'm already here in our house... Mom is cooking in the kitchen, my dad and brother are in the living room, playing wizard's chess. And I'm here, sitting on a bench in the garden, chillin'.. Until

"Rose!" I heard dad called me

I turn around and look at him "Yes?"

"There's a letter for you." He showed me the letter.

I take the letter "Whose it from?"

"I don't know" He turned around and went to the living room

I sighed and started to read the letter:

**Hello Rose! How are you? We're sooo excited and happy to tell you this!**

_Us, family, decided to invite you here Rose! They said that you could stay with us for 5 days! Abby's parents and my parents are excited to meet you!_

**Yeah! We already talk about you and they decided to invite you here in France!**

_So are you coming, Rose?! We'll be waiting for your answers... Bye!_

**_Bye Rose!_**

I smile widely after reading the letter... Then, I went to my mum and said "Ummm... Mum??"

She looks at me "Yes??"

"Ummm... My friends invited me to stay at their house for 5 days... Ummm... Can I stay there?" I asked her as dad entered the kitchen, his brow raised and said "You have friends there in Hogwarts?"

I smiled and nodded

"That's good. They're Slytherins too??"

I paled "Y-yes... But they are nice."

His look immediately changed. It is like he is disgusted "I can't believe that you're gonna have friends in _that_ house"

"Ron" Mum warns dad

"What?? I'm telling the truth... She's a Weasley, of course, she could have _fake friends_!" My eyes are starting to get blurry when dad tell those words... I guess he wouldn't be proud of me even though I did my best just because I'm in SLYTHERIN.

Mom looks at me and said "Rose, go to your-"

"No... She's supposed to hear this thing"

"Dad, please stop" I pleaded in a low voice

"Your daughter isn't supposed to hear that kind of things because it wasn't her fault to be sorted in a house that you hate!" Mom shouted.

Dad snapped back "Didn't you forget that most of our _enemies_ are sorted in _that_ Slytherin house!" A tear fell in my eye. I'm trying not to cry but they're starting to fight at each other because of me! Mom gasped at what dad said

"I didn't... But please, you need to st-"

"Why would I stop?! All of my life I thought that my daughter would be sorted in Gryffindor! I can accept if she's in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but really? SHE'S A SLYTHERIN!"

I walk near my dad "Dad, _please_ stop."

"And you!" He pointed me "Don't you dare say "please" or "stop". How would I know if you really mean that word or not? How will I believe, you don't want someone fighting because of you? Why won't I believe? Cause you're a SLYTHERIN." I gasped. I was so hurt at what my dad said so I run to my bedroom and shut the door immediately when I started to sob.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hello guys! So I hope you're not gonna be mad at me because of Ron's attitude in this chapter... Everything is gonna be fine guys just keep on waiting :-) Hope y'all still follow this WHOLE STORY to inspire me to write the next chapter of this story :-) Please review! :-) Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 5: Abigail Wilson As Our Keeper

**_September 1, 2018_**

So I'm already inside the train, waiting for Abby and Thalia... My mum is the _only_ one who accompanied me here. Hugo's with dad at the burrow... I, didn't stay in Abby and Thalia's house, so I owl them after the day my mum and dad have a fight. My mum and dad's relationship is good right now, but their relationship with me wasn't that good :-( Even my brother started avoiding me. Anyway, Abby and Thalia already found me in this empty compartment.

"Hi Rose!" Abby greeted me.

I stand up and hugged them "Hi Abby! Hi Thalia!"

Thalia smiled and asked "So, how was your summer? Did your parents get used that you're in Slytherin?"

I sheugged "Not really. I'm sorry for not coming in your house. My dad and mum had a fit because of me being in Slytherin and blah blah blah." I sighed "That's why I can't go..." I frowned.

Abby patted my shoulder and smiled "It's okay Rosie Posie! We understand! Although, I hope you and your _whole family_ will get used to it..."

I smiled back "Thank you guys!'

'You're always welcome! What are friends for right?" Thalia smiled. Sigh. I'm so lucky I have two true best friends.

* * *

**_October 5, 2018_**

So I'm here in Transfiguration class with the Gryffindors. Right now, we need to change the pet that we brought into a bird. I brought the poor gray mouse that I saw in the kitchens... Hehe. I don't have any pet so I just brought a 'pet'... Prof.McGonagall is still standing in front of Albus whose trying to form the spell... Until

"Ah! Miss Weasley..." I look at her "Will you please give it a try" She gives me an encouraging smile.

I bit my lip and nodded "Okay..." I point my wand to the mouse and cast the spell "Avifors!" An electric blue light comes out in the tip of my wand. The mouse turned into a bird! It is _so_ amazing!! I smiled at the bird, whose looking at me directly.

"Very well Miss Weasley" Prof.McGonagall smiled and continued "Five points for Slytherin!"

* * *

**_October 26, 2018_**

So right now, Prof.Thompson, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, is teaching us some basic defence spells... He is standing at the top of a long stage that I guessed is for the students to see a "Wizard Duel"... Abby is not here because she's practicing in the Quidditch Pitch for the tryouts tomorrow... We are all surrounding the stage with the Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws

Prof.Thompson walked back and forth on the stage "So, the key to win a Wizard Fight is to think wise and fast, pronounce the spell correctly, and hand movements will be done clearly... If you do those, there is a high possibility that you'll win the fight..." He smirked "Now, I need two students to have a friendly duel... Hmmm..." He's looking around... Hopefully won't choose me! "Ah! Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Jones, come here" He smiled to them... Scorpius and David went to the stage slowly... I can see that they're both nervous by the look of their faces. I'm so lucky, the professor didn't choose me!! "Okay, so go now to your positions..." He said seriously. Scorpius is standing at the right end of the stage while David is standing in the left end of the stage... Then, they face each other and walk, when they're 2 feet away, they raise their wands in their faces, then they both turn around, and go back to their position. They raise their wands

"Remember, just a _friendly_ fight... I don't want any of the two of you to be injured..." Prof.Thompson warned "In the count of three... One Two Three..."

David cast the spell "Locomotor Mortis!". Scorpius legs lock with each other and he can't move well.

Scorpius cast the spell "Titillando!" David laughs hysterically as moves backward like a wiggling worm! It is so funny! Hahaha! Nice one Scorpius! The spell he cast on David is a tickling spell. Everyone in the room laughs so hard.

Prof.Thompson went to approach them and cast the spell "Counter-Spell!" Scorpius legs separate again and David stops laughing... After that, Scorpius and David have a friendly handshake and both laugh about what happened to them... They both go back with their friends "Okay, everyone, you need to write three essays in each three basic defense spells that you choose and you're gonna pass your essays to me on Monday..."The bell rang, meaning we need to eat our lunch "Class Dismiss..."

**_Later on..._**

While we're eating our lunch, Abby finally came! Her clothes are a bit dirty... Her hair is in a messy bun... Her boots are covered in mud. I look at the floor that she walks in, there are dirty footsteps of hers.

Thalia also noticed and said "Ummm... Abby, I think you left muddy footsteps on the way..." Abby looks curious, so she turns around and saw a mess that she did... Her eyes were wide.

"NYAY!" She exclaimed. Everyone look at Abby then look at the one that she's looking... They all laugh about it, and Abby's cheeks became red... She shot them a death glare and they all shut up... She quietly gets some food and starts to eat... I and Thalia look at each other then we both look at Abby... She raised her brow and then Thalia chuckle... We both look at Thalia curiously.

"Sorry..." Thalia managed to say while laughing

"Sooo... Did you have a feeling that you're gonna be on the team?" I smiled at her

She shrugged "Well... I don't really know..."

"What position are you gonna try?" Thalia asked

"Keeper"

"Oooh... Blocking the quaffle huh?" I smirked

"Are you gonna use the Cleensweep Eleven?" Thalia raised her brow

"No"

"Then what broom are you gonna use?"

"My new Nimbus 2000" Abby said proudly

"Oooh... That's nice..." I said

"When did you bought those? I can't remember you holding a broomstick that day..."

"We shrunk it because it won't fit in the van... We're loaded and grandpa is explosive..." They laughed

"He farted four times that day..."

"Yeah!"

I smiled at my two best friends laughing

"How about you Rose? Any interest in Quidditch??" Thalia asked

"I don't plan to join the team right now..." I slowly said

"But if you're gonna join? What position are you going to try?" Abby asked

"Chaser"

"I'm scared of bludgers" Thalia said... I and Abby both laugh "What? It is really scary... Your gonna break your bones if it hits you!"

"Well, you shouldn't be scared if of being hit... The Hospital Wing's still there" Abby winked at her "Oh, and can you watch the tryouts tomorrow?" She looked at both of us.

"Of course" We both replied

* * *

**_October 27, 2018_**

So right now, it is 6:15 in the morning, Thalia and I are still eating our breakfast... Even though it is early in the morning, the hall is sooo noisy... Abby went to the Quidditch pitch a while ago to practice for the tryouts. I just finished my homework last night, so I'm just reading this book "The Mirror Of The Past" by Dyna Valters. Thalia is still doing her homework in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Thalia looked at me and raised her brow "Rose, aren't you gonna do your homework??"

"I'm already done." I flip the next page and continue reading

Thalia's eyes wide "WHAT?! B-but how?"

I roll my eyes "I just finished all of it last night, remember?"

"But we've got loads of homework and you just finished it last night?!"

"Ummm... Yeah?"

She sighed "Even though you're in Slytherin, you're still like your mum..."

I looked at her and said "Don't compare me to anyone. You know I hate to be compared."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Then she continues finishing her homework

I am getting really annoyed in the noise so I stand up and said "Hey, I'm just gonna go to the library..."

Thalia looked at me "Oh, okay... Just remember, we have to watch the tryouts later!"

"Okay! I'll see you there!" Then I started walking.

* * *

**_When I'm in the library,_**

I seated in my favourite seat! The seat is in the corner, near the window where you'll see the view of the lake on the left side and the Quidditch pitch on the right side... I don't really understand why the students here in Hogwarts don't sit in here.

"Miss Weasley?"I look up at our librarian, Miss Streng... Uh-oh. I've heard that she's very strict, just a little noise and she'll shut you up

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sitting in that seat?"

"Ummm... I like that I could see the view outside... The lake looks really good in the morning but it looks better in the evening..."

She sighed "You know, you're the only student that I see again sitting in that seat."

I looked at her curiously "Why?"

Miss Streng shrugged "Nobody really loves to sit in that because it is at the corner... They're also scared that there are ghosts in this area but we know that it wasn't true" She winked at me and I smiled "And, most of the girls in this school don't really love this area because boys couldn't see them" We both giggled "So, what are you reading?"

I show her the cover of the book "Oh, it is "The Mirror Of The Past" by Dyna Valters..."

"Ahhh, okay. Just keep on reading okay... Bye!"

"Bye Miss Streng!" Then she walked

* * *

It is already 10:30 a.m and the tryouts is finally done! Abby made it to the team! I'm sooo happy for her!

The captain started to announce "Okay so everyone! We have me, Richard Nelson as a captain and a seeker... Abigail Wilson as our keeper... Mason Nelson, Coby Ford and Lilian Manrie as our chasers... Bob Walter and Nilly Jacobs as our beaters... Sooo, the game will be on November 9, Friday... We will always practice every Monday,Wednesday,Friday and Saturday... 3 p.m until 6:30 p.m... I hope everyone won't be late in practice... Okay, tryouts are done!"

Abby went approach us.

I smiled at her and said "Congratulations Abby!"

"We're sooo happy for you!" Thalia squealed.

"Awww... Thank you guys!" Abby smiled.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hello guys! Hope you're still reading this life of Rose Weasley :-) Oh, and pretty pretty please review! I really wanna know if you're still following this life of Rose by reviewing the chapters and I promise you guys that I'll reply to you... Hope y'all have a WONDERFUL day :-) BYE!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Mom Is

**_November 1, 2018_**

So it is six in the morning, and I'm here in the library, doing my homework. I already did my homework yesterday except for the four essays in Potion...

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_7:15 a.m_**

I'm already done doing my homework, and I'm going down in the kitchens for breakfast.

"Ummm... Excuse me?"

The elf looked at me "Yes?"

"Can you give me some food?? Please..."

The elf smiled at me "What food do you want to eat Miss??"

"Chocolate cupcake?"

"Coming up!"

When the elf came back, she is holding a chocolate cupcake with a strawberry at the top and said "Here is your food miss"

"Please, call me Rose" I beamed.

"Okay, Rose. My name is Milly!"

"Ahhh, thank you Milly" I said then she went back in the kitchens. I started to eat my food.

When I'm done, I went back to our dorm, sit in my bed and I get my Herbology book... I started reading it until I fell asleep again.

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_7:30 a.m_**

"Rose. Rose.." I open my eyes and saw Thalia and Abby.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you done doing your homework?" Thalia asked

"Yeah"

"Can you help us?" Abby tilted her head to the side

"Sure, how many homework are you gonna do??"

"Seven" They reply simultaneously

My eyes were wide "Oh. That's. Everything..."

Abby looked down "Yeah... And it is very hard... So we... Ummm... Need your help?"

I nodded and smiled "Okay, let's go in the library"

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_11:37 a.m_**

"Ms.Weasley! Ms.Weasley!" I looked up at Headmistress McGonagall "You need to come with me immediately!" She held my hand and starts to run. Fast.

"Professor, can we please slow down?" I ask breathlessly

She looked down and said "I'm sorry Ms.Weasley, but you have to hear it now"

"What is it, professor??" I asked.

"Just follow me in my office and your dad will tell you"

I paled "Wait, my dad is here?!"

She didn't answer my question. I hope it wasn't a piece of terrible news...

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_In the office_**

I saw dad sitting in the chair, just looking down on the floor... He looks so pale! Oh Merlin, what is happening?!

"Dad!" I immediately went to Dad and hold his arms "Dad! Dad! What's going on?!"

He looked at me, crying "Your mum... She's in St.Mungo's... Dying" Then he starts to sob... I start to cry but I have to be strong for my dad.

"Dad, can I see her?" He nodded

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_St.Mungo's_**.

I saw Hugo sitting in the chair sobbing and my mum lying in bed, looking pale, dying... I immediately get approach her.

"Mom! Mommy, please wake up! Please!" I cried harder. I look at the screen that shows her life... She only has 9% left?! "Mommy! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave us! Mom we still need you!" Then the screen starts to buzz again and shows 7%. "Mom!" I gasped

"Mom! Mommy, please don't die!" Hugo cried

"Hermione, please don't go... We can't live without you please..." Dad begged

The screen buzz sooo long that it shows only 3%!

"MOM!" "HERMIONE!" All of us cried.

The healer came and said "Sir, you and your children should go outside the room please..."

We went outside the room... Dad is sitting on the floor, sobbing while I and Hugo are standing at the front of the door, sobbing... Later on, after an hour of waiting, the healer went outside.

Dad stands up and went to the healer "H-how is my wife?"

She lowered her head "I'm very sorry Mr.Weasley, we did everything we can, but she can't stay alive if there's no machine... She's already considered as dead..."

"What?" My dad gasped "You're lying! She can't be dead..."

"I'm very sorry Mr.Weasley... You can see her inside right now..." She walked away

Before I get inside, my dad stops me. I looked at him, confused

"You're not allowed to see your mum." He said

I gasped "What? But I wanna see her closely... Please da-"

"No! I don't want a specific Slytherin to get close to her!"

"But dad, I wan-"

"Do.Not.Call.Me.Dad" he said in a low and dangerous voice. A tear fell in the corner of my eye. "You are not going in her funeral or even in her grave." Then he closes the door. I cried at everything he said.

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_November 10, 2018_**

I'm here, in Prof.McGonagall's office, telling her how my mom died while crying.

She touches my hand and gently squeezes it "This tragedy will change everything and I know that it will be very hard for you. I know you are brave Rose. Now, you have to be braver." I just nodded at what she said as I wiped my tears. There is a knock on a door, then I saw Albus come in, but he didn't saw me. Yet.

"Professor, Uncle Ron invited you to go in Aunt Hermione's fune-" He stopped as he looked at me "Didn't notice you there." Then he looked at Prof.McGonagall and get out... I start to sob when he went outside... Other people are allowed to go in my mum's funeral, but me, her own DAUGHTER, wasn't even allowed to see her for the last time.

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_November 30, 2018_**

I am sitting here, near the lake with Abby and Thalia... The classes have been done early so we decided to do our homework... I just finish all of my homework a while ago, so I'm just staring in the lake until I saw a withered red rose floating in the lake... I've followed my gaze to the withered red rose until

"Well, well, well, looks like we have here two beautiful ladies and a pale Rose whose mother died." Belladonna smirked while I am trying not to cry "Well, since Rosie Posie wasn't friendly, then I will" She smiled sweetly "Meet my best friends, Lilith Thorn" She pointed at the girl with a porcelain skin, black and thin curly hair, and a big black eyes "and Azazel Thorn" She pointed at the girl with the same porcelain skin and big black eyes. Her hair is black but straight. I guess they are twins. "They're twins actually... If you didn't know..." Bella rolled her eyes

"HELLO!" The girl with a curly hair said in an irritating high-pitched voice. "I'm Lilith... This is my twin Azazel."

"HI!" Oh, that voice is higher and more irritating "I'm Azazel!

"Okay! That's all from the "introducing" girls!" Bella said loudly "Let's go!" She turned around but stopped. She looks at me in the shoulder and said "Be thankful Rose! We waste a lot of time just to meet you!" Then she started to walk away with her 'sidekicks'

"Gosh, their voices are very irritating" Abby said as I laughed

"Very irritating" Thalia nodded

-

**_Author's Note: Hello guys! Please don't be mad at me for making Hermione dead... It is part of my plan to make Rose life much more of a... THRILL... By the way, Hermione died because she was poisoned. She was poisoned a long time ago, but she just think it was nothing so... It became WORST. They just found out when she was already dying. Unfortunately, the poison already spread in her system, so even though they did their best, she is still gonna die. That's all for my expanation! Hope y'all have a WONDERFUL day... BYE! :-)_**


	8. Chapter 7: RAN?

**_December 1, 2018_**

So I'm here inside the library, reading a book. I just finished all of my homework yesterday night sooo today, I'm reading another a book all about Greek Mythology. Christmas is already soon and I still didn't know if I'm gonna stay at the house or in France, with my grand-mère and grand-père. Good thing that Hugo owled me yesterday saying that I'm gonna stay in the house just for a day cause we're both gonna stay in France for the whole Christmas because dad had an auror appointment. Sigh. Ever since mum died, I tried owling dad, but he didn't reply back, so I just owled Aunt Ginny and she said that my dad became workaholic. She thinks that he is just distracting himself in reality that mum died. Sigh. I really miss mum. This is gonna be the first Christmas that mum wasn't present. Until an owl a while ago came by... It's a letter from my dad, it says that:

**_Dear Rose:_**

**_I'm sorry for my actions ever since you became a Slytherin... I REALLY AM SORRY... I just didn't know what to do especially when your mum died. You can visit her grave now. I finally realize that I shouldn't stop you to come to her funeral. I hope you'll forgive me. Also, I couldn't be there from Christmas until May 31, 2019. I have an Auror mission Rose, I'm sorry if it will take too long to be away but you're gonna stay to your grand-mère and grand-père's house in Christmas and you're gonna stay in your grandma and grandpa's house in summer. I hope you'll take care of your brother and I REALLY HOPE that you'll understand the situation._**

**_Love,_**

**_Your One And Only Dad_**

A tear fell in my eye... I'm gonna miss dad so much... I hope he'll accept that mum died... Sigh

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_December 2, 2018_**

Sooo, I, Abby and Thalia are here inside our dorms, talking about homework

"I cannot believe that we have too many homework!" Abby exclaimed

"YEAH! Eleven homework! One constellation drawing in Astronomy, two questions about "Magical Bird Feathers" in Charms, three essays about the basic spells in Defence Against the Dark Arts, three essays about inventing a potion in Potions, and one essay about "Transfigure" in Transfiguration! How are we gonna do it for two days and three nights?!" Thalia complained

"Ummm... I'm actually done with it." I said in a low voice

"What?!" They exclaimed simultaneously

"H-how?" Thalia asked

"I did the homework by the day our professors announce about it..."

"But, it is super hard, how can you handle doing it for a day?!" Abby said

"It is easy you know... I always read all of our lessons advance, remember?"

Abby rolls her eyes "Oh, yeah..."

"Can you... Help us?? Please."

"Of course" I smiled

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_In the library..._**

I'm helping Abby and Thalia in their homework... Explaining them the difference of the Muggle Bird Feather and the Magical Bird Feather... Until

"Hey Weaseeel" Scorpius whistle.

"Can I help you Scorpius?"

Scorpius shot me a disgusted look "Don't call me Scorpius please, only my best friends, family and friend are allowed to call me by my name. The rest, call me Malfoy..."

"But you promi-"

He rolls his eyes "Yeah yeah, sometimes Rose, don't be stupid. Promises are meant to be broken! I'm a brave Gryffindor and you're a filthy Slytherin" I send him a death glare but I have to calm down so that there will be no fight gonna be happen INSIDE THE LIBRARY.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to meet my best friends, Albus, James, Fred, and also Louis!" He smirked at me and I raise my brow

"And??"

"Jealous?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because they're my cousin, so I don't care if you're friends with them."

Then James approach us and sighed "I already told you Rose, you are not our cousin anymore!" Then they walk away. I sighed and turned back to me my friends

Thalia raised her brow and said "Still have a cold relationship huh?"

I shrugged "Yeah..."

Abby patted my shoulder "Don't worry, if you need someone, I and Thalia are here!" She winked

"Awww, thanks, guys!" I smiled at them.

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_December 22, 2018_**

So, we decided to eat our breakfast here in the kitchen

"Sooo, what are your plans these holidays?" I asked

"Well, we're gonna have our family reunion on 25... We still have two days of family time in our own houses." Abby answered

"How 'bout you?" Thalia asked me

I shrugged "Don't really know. I and my brother are gonna stay at our grandparent's house in France. Dad's in an Auror mission, so we can't see him until May 31, 2018..."

Abby's eyes widen "That's a long wait."

"Yeah..."

"How's your relationship with your family??" Thalia tilted her head to the side

"Well, I and my dad are fine. My brother, fine, my cousins and aunts and uncles, I don't know, my grandparents, yes..."

We stay silent until Abby handed something to us... It is a gold friendship bracelet with an emerald heart-shaped charm- oh!- there are letters in the charm, it is

"R.A.N?" I asked

"Rose, Abigail, Nathalia" Abby answered confidently

We smiled "Awww, thank you!"

She smiled back "You're welcome!"

"Where did you get this?" Thalia asked

"Well, my second cousin, Erin, is close to the Malfoy family... And the Malfoys owns a company..."

Thalia leans to Abby "Is it a girl?"

Abby shrugged "Nope, my cousin is a boy. He is Scorpius playmate when they're just two."

"Ahhh" Thalia nodded


	9. Chapter 8: 2018-2019

**_December 25, 2018_**

So I and my brother are staying here in our grandparent's house for the whooolleee holiday... It is already afternoon and grand-mère serve us a soup since it is cold outside... Sigh... Dad didn't show up but we wrote a letter to him and he sends us gifts... Hugo had his own wizard chess and I have a gold necklace with an emerald stone in the centre... We both got a letter from dad... Dad said that the necklace he gave me is from my mum... He actually gave it to her as a wedding anniversary gift... She told him that if ever their gonna have children, she would give the necklace to their daughter when she's old... Even though she never had the chance to be the one to give it to me, I am happy to have something from her. Anyway, after we ate our lunch, we went to the family room and listen to music... It became a tradition that after eating lunch on Christmas day, we will have family time, and we all love music so we listen to the music and sometimes it leads into us dancing in a waltz or most of the time mum is playing the piano and I playing the guitar... But right now, it is very different... When we went inside, we're all silent... It is very hard for us to have fun since this will be our first Christmas without mum and dad... We are very sad about what happened. I stood up and go to the piano... I sit and start playing Fur Elise (My mum love it so much)... While I am playing, tears are starting to flow down my cheeks...When I am done, I look at them, I saw all of them sobbing... Even me... I walk to them and hugging all of them as I can.

"I-it's g-g-gonna be o-okay..."

Hugo nodded and gave me a small smile "Yeah, let's just have a Happy Christmas yeah?"

"Yeah"

He stood up and offered a hand for me to follow... I followed him and he gestures me to play the piano

"Can you play some Christmas song?" He whispered. I nodded and start to play Christmas Is A Time To Love slowly. In the middle of the song, we're all singing it.

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_December 26, 2018_**

So, we just finished our lunch... I'm already washing the dishes while grand-mère and grand-pere are in the living room with Hugo... Until

"Rose! Rose! Come here!" I heard Hugo calling me. I immediately went in the living room and saw Hugo with gifts in his left side and letters on his right side...Then he looked up at me and said "What are you waiting for? Come here!" I approach him "Here, these are for you" He handed me a lot of letters and I don't know whose it from

"Whose it from??" I asked

"Read it"

I saw the letters are from James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly, Louis, Dominique, Victoire. I read each letter... All of them apologize and regret what they've done because they didn't talk to me for a year. They also send some Christmas presents! Oooh... James got me a snow globe which has a Christmas tree with red roses hanging in it and the tree is surrounded with houses. Albus and Lily got me a magical wooden music box and has my name carved in the outside "Rose W", and when you open it, there are small rose buds that will bloom while the soft music is played... Fred and Roxanne got me rose-shaped candies that you will feel very energized if you eat it... Lucy and Molly got me a book "The United Magic"... Louis got me a white cap with a red rose at the front of it and Dominique and Victoire got me an earring with a red rose hanging on it. I giggled at what my cousins gave me. All of it, have rose. I smiled and quickly write back to all of them... Oh, Thalia and Abby sent me a letter a while ago telling me about their Christmas holiday and I wrote back!

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

8:20 p.m...

I'm here inside our (me and my brother) bedroom, playing Wizard's Chess with my brother... Until

"Rose! There's a letter for you!" I heard grand-mère call me. Hugo and I look at each other

"Who do you think it's from?" He asked me

"I don't know." I replied back. Then I stood up and went downstairs. I saw grand-mère feeding a beautiful barn owl.

She smiles when saw me and said "Oh, the letter is at the table and the gift on the table."

I thank her before I get the letter and the gift and went inside my bedroom. Hugo looked up from me, curious. I sat at the end of my bed and open the letter. It's from Scorpius. Huh? Why would he send me a letter?

"Who's it from?" He asked

"Scorpius"

"Why would he send a letter to you??"

"Don't really know" I replied back then I start to read the letter...

**_Dear Rose,_**

**_You might be wondering why I wrote a letter to you... So I wanted to apologize for breaking our promise when we're at the train, you know when we're the first year, that we're still gonna be friends no matter what house we are in... But um... I break it when I was sorted in Gryffindor and you're sorted in Slytherin... I didn't even talk to you... I am very sorry for what I've done... I'm just scared that you're gonna be mad at me because I was supposed to be put in Slytherin and you're supposed to be put in Gryffindor, but the opposite happens... I'm also scared that your cousins will also hate me if I still talked to you... Again, I am very sorry... You show kindness to me when I need someone, but when you need someone I didn't even talk to... I am really sorry and I hope we will be friends again..._**

**_Love,_** **_Scorpius_**

**_ps: I also have a gift to you Rose, Happy Christmas and Advance Happy New Year!!_**

"Oh." My eyes widen

"Why? What did he say?" Hugo asked me again

"Well, he said he has a gift for me..."

"Is that all?"

"It's all you need to know." I get the gift that he gave me and open it. It is a book! The title is "Nerd In The Morning, Spy In The Evening".

"Should we continue our game?? I'm already sleepy."

I looked up and said, "Oh, I think we should just continue it tomorrow since you're sleepy."

He lay down to his bed and murmured "Good Night Rosie."

I smiled "Good Night Hugo." Then I stood up and put the book on my small shelf. It is beside the book that Lucy and Molly gave me... Hmmm... I think I should start reading tomorrow. Then I lay down in my bed and sleep.

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

**_December 31, 2018_**

It is already 11:30 p.m! 30 minutes to go till New Year!! I am very very excited!! We just send letters for dad a while ago... Sooo... We're here outside, in the garden to watch fireworks later, and I'm helping grandma set up some foods in the table. We're just celebrating our New Year with my favourite cousin (Well, she's actually my "second-cousin". She's already 21 years old), Adrianne... Her parents died because of a car crash when she was just 5 years old, so she stays for a while in my grandparent's house...That's the reason why we're really close to her...

𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖉𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖝𝖍𝖔𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖙

(11:59)

All of us do the countdown "3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAR!!!" The fireworks start to explode in the sky. Gosh, it is super amazing! We hugged each member of the family when we start celebrating the New Year by eating food then we went to the family room and started singing and dancing. Sigh. Just like before. Except Mum's not here. And also the following Christmas and New Year's. I really miss mum so much but I have to accept her death. Sigh. But New Year should be fun right?? Sooo, grand-pere turn all the lights off until grand-mère open a small disco light!! We were so shocked about what is happening when the lights turn off because we didn't really know what happens... So yeah, we started dancing and we drink juice (We're not yet allowed to drink anyyy... Ummm... Adult drinks?? So juice for the win!)... Pulling some funny jokes and funny and memorable stories... And yeah... That's how we celebrate our New Year... Even though it is simple I still appreciate all of the celebrations because we pass all of the struggles in 2018 together... And that's what I call family.

-

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this chapter presents the Granger family loves for music... I was inspired to Hermione when she played the piano, in Deathly Hallows. So I hope you'll always have a WONDERFUL DAY! Bye! :-)_**


End file.
